To Kiss A Thief
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: A restless Bryan is a bored Bryan. So, he decides to relieve his boredom. And how does he do that, you might ask? Why, by stealing Hiro’s sunglasses of course! However, every action has its consequences...


Title: To Kiss A Thief  
Summary: A restless Bryan is a bored Bryan. So, he decides to relieve his boredom. And how does he do that, you might ask? Why, by stealing Hiro's sunglasses of course! However, every action has its consequences...  
Pairings: Hiro/Bryan, Miguel/Kai  
Warnings: Yaoi, Oneshot.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

Claim first Hiro/Bryan fic! Bwahahahahahahaha! I've always wanted to try this pairing, but couldn't think of anything. But now I have, and I'm quite happy with it. I hope you like it too.

* * *

Tokyo, capital city of Japan. Located on Tokyo Bay on the eastern coast of Honshu Island. It's a busy city, central of the ever changing world of technology. Headquarters to the Beyblade Association. Population of over eight million people.

There is no doubt that there would be something for everyone in this bustling city to enjoy.

"Ah man, I'm so bored!" Bryan practically yells, his arms flailing uncharacteristically by his sides. Suddenly, he sighs and runs a hand through his hair, irritation clearly seen within the expression on his face. "What's a guy gotta do to get some excitement happening around here? Huh?"

Rolling his eyes of ice towards the clear blue sky above, Tala shares a glance of amusement with Kai who shakes his head in reply, a tiny smile gracing his lips. It comes as to no surprise to them that Bryan is becoming bored. True, Tokyo city does carter for everyone's needs. Just not Bryan's it seems.

The tall platinum is just far too devious and creative, and takes pleasure in doing things others would never consider in their wildest dreams or simply look down upon.

"You could do what you always do," Tala states as he turns his attention to his tall, lanky but muscular teammate, a knowing smirk gracing his lips. "Get into a fight with a street gang."

Kai nods his head causing his dark gray hair to move and sway elegantly before his ruby red eyes. "Steal a police car," he adds.

Spencer shrugs his large muscular shoulder as he too responds. "Or hack into a ATM and make it spit out money like you did yesterday."

"Or you can steal me some more of those chocolate bars like you did the other day!" Ian suggests in excitement, jumping up and down on the spot so he can be seen by his much taller teammates.

Bryan raises an eyebrow as he gazes down at young teen. "Don't tell me you're out of them already?"

"They were so good," Ian replies as he rubs his stomach and licks his lips in anticipation.

"So that's where you got them from," Kai muses as he too turns his eyes to the little teen. "I thought you raided Tyson's room again."

Tala seems to consider this for a moment. "That's an idea."

Kai smiles softly and opens his mouth to verbally reply, but then Bryan huffs in annoyance and frustration. "I've done all that. I want to try something else."

"Like what?" Spencer asks, mildly curiously as to what could possibly be out there that Bryan hasn't done yet.

"I don't know," Bryan says, rolling his eyes skywards. "Throw something at me."

"Hey, thinking up totally random things is your domain, Bryan," Tala quickly tells him, folding his arms over his chest. "I doubt any one of us is devious enough to come up with anything."

"I have to agree." Kai flicks a strand of hair of his vision as he nods and Bryan mildly wonders how Kai can put up with having such long and uniquely styled hair. He knows it's all natural, but still…

"Sorry Bry," Spencer interrupts his thoughts with a half chuckle. "We can't help you. Why don't you go for a walk? It might help."

Bryan sighs in defeat as he folds his arms over his chest to inwardly sulk. "Yeah, I'll do that. Maybe I'll pick some pockets or something."

Ian immediately perks up at the thought. "Chocolate bars!"

"I have a better idea for you Ian," Kai says as he places his hand on his short teammate's shoulder, successfully calming him down somewhat. "Lets go raid Tyson's room again. I promised Gramps that I would anyway."

"Why?" Tala asks, his head tilting to the right in question.

"Gramps and Hiro is trying Tyson and Daichi on a diet," Kai tells them, a smirk making its presences know on his lips. His eyebrow, however, reaches for his hair line when he notices that Bryan seems to perk up from his sulking. He always does this whenever someone mentions Hiro's name. "They're hoping it will put a somewhat of a dint in their grocery bill," he finishes.

"Does he really eat as much as everyone says?" Tala asks.

Kai sends him a look. "You've never seen him eat, have you?"

"Speaking of Hiro," Bryan says with a smirk as he unfolds his arms and shoves his hands into his pockets, looking mischievous. "I might go bug him or something. He's amusing when he's pissed off."

Spencer shakes his head in amusement, before giving Bryan a hard slap on the back. "Just don't get arrested, ok? You're not in Russia anymore."

Bryan winces at the slap and glares at his taller teammate, before turning on his heel and waves his hand over his shoulder with disinterest, but letting them know he hears them all the same. "Yeah, yeah," he mutters.

He shoves his hand back into his pockets as he beings to navigate his way through the masses of people. He tries his best to avoid people bumping into him, but when there are this many people in one area, it's bound to happen sooner or later.

A large, body builder type of a man bumps into Bryan and mutters, "Watch where you're going."

Bryan growls deep in his throat and abruptly moves to elbow him in the side with one arm as he uses his free hand to swipe the man's wallet. The man bellows some incoherent threats in his direction, but Bryan simply waves him off, disappearing in the crowd. After putting some distance between him and the steroid filled baboon, Bryan inspects his prize.

"Gym membership. Gym membership. And gym membership? Jesus Christ, doesn't he do anything else but go to the gym?" Bryan mutters as he leisurely throws the wallet over his shoulder into the gutter. "Bloody worthless."

Sighing once again, Bryan shoves his hands into his pockets and continues his leisurely pace through the city, keeping an eye out for a certain blue hair ninja. However, his gaze immediately falls on a certain blond hair Spaniard.

Bryan smirks as he imagines what Kai's reaction would have been at seeing Miguel. His eyes would light up every time someone mentions the blonde's name and a light dusting of pink would always, always settle on his cheeks whenever he actually speaks with him. Miguel is just as bad. He goes all shy around Kai, even stuttering cutely at times.

They're interested in each other. They know it. Everyone knows it. And yet, they're not together. Why not? Bryan doesn't know. But it sure pisses him off sometimes.

Miguel is walking down the street, one hand in his pocket as the other hold a mobile he is staring at with a small smile on his lips. He takes his eyes off the phone for a moment and glances into a store window. Immediately, he stops as if something has caught his eye.

Bryan stealthily moves through the masses and comes to a rest just behind Miguel, who is oblivious to him. "Hey," Bryan says into his ear.

The sudden voice behind him startles Miguel greatly, causing to jump back in shock. He whips around to face Bryan, his hand grasping the material of his shirt over his heart, his eyes wide. He blinks for a moment before relaxing somewhat. "Oh, hey Bryan. You scared me."

Bryan merely tilts his head to the side as he glances over Miguel's shoulder and finds himself looking into a jewelry store. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Miguel replies quickly.

Bryan smirks at getting such a quick response from the blond and immediately knows that he is nervous about something. "You shopping? What are you shopping for? Or, should I say; who are you shopping for?"

A color of crimson dances across Miguel's features as he begins to stutter lightly. "Well, I…"

"You're thinking about Kai, aren't you?" Bryan asks, still looking in the window, but looking directly at Miguel's reflection.

Miguel shifts with unease on his feet, his hand moving to rub subconsciously at his arm. "Yeah," he whispers quietly after a moment.

Bryan can't bring himself to feel disappointment when Miguel gives him his answer. A part of him wants the blond to deny everything just to give him a chance to provoke an answer out of him and fill in some time. But, he's still glad that Miguel is being honest with him all the same.

"What are you looking at?" he asks after a moment.

Shyly, Miguel points to a red ruby that has been crafted into a shape of a phoenix that sits on a black velvet rope. Bryan looks at the necklace and finds himself smiling as he recalls catching Kai looking at the same piece of jewelry. "He'll love it."

"Are you sure?" Miguel asks, as he nervously chews on his bottom lip.

Bryan loops an arm around his neck and pulls the blond into a half headlock. "Anything you give him, he'll love."

Miguel gazes up at him as best as he can, blinking his big baby blues. Slowly, a smile creeps onto his lips. "That's good to know," he says as he struggles to pull himself from Bryan's grip. "Where is Kai, anyway?"

Bryan releases his grip on the Spaniard and casually rests his hands behind his head. "At the dojo, clearing Tyson's room of any sugar coated confectionary."

Once again Miguel blinks his baby blues. "Why?"

"Tyson's on a diet," Bryan answers bluntly.

"I see."

Bryan turns back to the window. "Are you going to get it?"

Miguel also turns back to the shop and stays silent for a moment, before his eyes soften and he nods. "Yeah. It'll suit him."

Bryan gazes at Miguel for a moment, studying him in silence. _Despite being a blond hair heartthrob, he's kinda lacking in the self confidence. Man, _Bryan sighs his eyes narrowing slightly in irritation._ I just wish the two would get together already. It's gets tiresome watching them act all shy around each other._

"I'll catch you later then," Bryan says, suddenly turning on his heel and begins walking away. He pauses when he's about five steps away. He turns around and looks Miguel directly in the eyes. "Make sure you tell him this time."

"I will," Miguel says with a smile. "Thanks Bryan."

Bryan merely waves over his shoulder again and continues walking. "Well, that filled in some time," he mutters to himself as he starts mingling with the crowds again, discreetly sizing up the people around him and wondering if any of them had anything even remotely worth pinching.

Suddenly, a familiar flash of light blue hair catches his attention from the corner of his eye. "Hello? Isn't that Hiro?" Bryan mutters out loud, his eyes narrowing in hope of getting a better look. Immediately, his expression lightens to that of mischief.

Hiro is walking effortlessly through the crowds, his hair in his usual low pony tail. But this time, instead of wearing his usual beige slacks and white shirt, he's wearing well wore jeans that seem to be made just for him and a dark blue sleeveless top. A pair of really dark sunglasses hide his eyes from the world.

_Yeah, that's him. _Bryan inwardly muses._ I wonder how long it takes me to piss him off today. Hmm…Hey, cool sunnies. I need to get myself a pair. _Suddenly, a light bulb goes off in his head and devious grin appears on his lips. _Hmm, I have a better idea._

Relying on his training from the Abbey, Bryan sinks down low amongst the thick crowds people, sneaking his way along, going with the flow until he notices that Hiro is less than five feet in front of him. He pauses for a moment as he tries to estimate whether Hiro has notice his presence yet.

He hasn't.

Bryan smirks and moves in with stealth. And like a lion moving in on its prey, Bryan pounces on Hiro from behind, catching him completely and utterly off guard. The sudden weight on his back causes Hiro to stumble forward a few steps, but manages to regain his composure. But as soon as he does, the weight on his back shifts and disappears, causing him to stumble forward again.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Hiro snarls, spinning around, his stance ready to attack, his hand immediately curling into fists by his side. He stops before he can throw a punch and blinks in surprise, before his eyes narrow and he releases a sigh of annoyance. He rolls his eyes and glares at Bryan as the platinum hair youth places his glasses on over his eyes. "Give me back my glasses, Bryan."

Bryan places the glass on the end of his nose and peers over the rims. "Um…no."

"What?" Hiro's eyebrow twitches frantically as he squeezes his eyes shut. He presses his lips together and breathes in deeply through his nose, exhaling through his mouth. "This might be a stupid question, but why did you steal them anyway?"

"They looked cool," Bryan replies, pushing the glass up onto the bridge of his nose.

"Figures," Hiro mutters, shaking his head. He stares at the Russian before him, who in turn simply smirks at him.

"Thanks for the glass, Granger," Bryan says as he places his hands behind his head in a casual manner. "They suit me much better, anyway."

"No you don't, Bryan," Hiro says in a warning tone. "Hands those back right now."

"What are you going to do?" Bryan asks, taking the glass from over his eyes to peer over the rims again, playfully and teasingly sticking his tongue out at Hiro. "Are you going to punish me?"

This time, Hiro smirks. "Hand them over and find out," he tells him, his voice low and hoarse.

A shiver races down Bryan's spine at the tone of Hiro's voice and he swallows thickly, his imagination going into overdrive. But before he can imagine anything to X-rated, he smirks and spins on his heel. "You want them, come an get them!"

And he starts running.

------

"There," Kai mutters as he ties off the top of a large, bulky garbage bag in front of him. He sighs as he stands straight, wiping the back of his hand over his forehead. "That's three garbage bags full of candy. I've never even seen half of these before."

Tala finishes tying off the other two. "What are you going to do with them?"

Kai stares down at the bags before shrugging. "I don't know. Give them away, I guess."

"Can I have them?" Ian asks, tugging on the hem of Kai's shirt.

"Not all of them, Ian," Kai is quick to reply. "You'll get sick."

"Aw," Ian pouts and crosses his arms over his chest as he sulks.

Kai can't help but smile down at the younger teen. He shakes his head in amusement and moves to pick up a bag, but pauses when something catches his eye. He glances up along the road and sees a familiar figure heading towards them from a distance. "Miguel?" he murmurs, a blush immediately dusting his cheeks.

Tilting his head to the side, Tala gazes at Kai for a moment, then he follows his gaze and he immediately smirks. "Kai, you're staring," he says as he nudges the enigma.

"Oh, sorry," Kai automatically replies, snapping out of his gaze. He glances at Tala briefly before turning back to Miguel. Miguel looks up and catches his gaze. The blond smiles and motion for Kai to come over.

"Go ahead," Tala says as he pushes Kai forward. "I'll take care of these bags."

"Ok." Kai replies without hesitation and jogs towards Miguel.

"Heh," Tala chuckles as he shakes his head. "Acting like a love stricken tween."

Never the less he watches for a moment as the two exchange words, Miguel doing most of the talking it seem as he can only see Kai's back from where he is standing. Miguel then pulls something out of his pocket and hands it to Kai. He takes a step back as Kai tilts his head to the side and opens the small package. Kai suddenly reels back in surprise. He stares at Miguel, at the package and then at Miguel again. And quicker than one can blink, he throws his arms around Miguel's neck and kisses him right on the lips.

Chuckling, Tala moves forward and grabs two bag of confectionary. "Come on, Ian. Grab a bag and lets get out of here before Tyson gets back."

Ian nods and grabs a bag, dragging it behind him. "Hey, do you think Bryan has found something to amuse himself with?"

"Lets hope so."

-------

"That was easier than I thought," Bryan smirks as he jumps down from a cement decorative wall in the park and leans against it, pulling the glasses off of his head. "Getting slow in his old age," he sniggers as he closes his eyes and places the glasses on top of his head.

"Don't count me out yet."

Immediately, Bryan snaps his eyes open. "Huh?" he manages to mutter before a familiar figure appears right in front of him and then quickly pushes him against the wall behind him, pinning his wrists near his shoulders. "What?"

Hiro's face appears right in front of his. Their noses nearly touching. "How you doing?" Hiro asks and this time he's wearing the smirk.

"Holy hell!" Bryan exclaims in genuine surprise. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"I caught you, Bryan. I guess that means I can get my sunglasses back now, right?" He moves Bryan's arms so to pin them over his head with one hand while the other moves to take the glasses off Bryan's head and places them on top of his own. "Thank you. Now, I think it's time for your punishment. No one steals my stuff and get away with it. And I think I have the perfect punishment in mind."

A sense of unease with a hint of excitement settles in Bryan's chest as he finds himself swallowing thickly and licking his lips. "What are you going to do?"

Hiro suddenly lets go of Bryan's arms, only to pull him abruptly into his chest. His mouth closes over Bryan's, swallowing him up in a wave of fierce pleasure. Suddenly, there is no distance between them at all. Hiro's body touch his from shoulder to knee, you won't be able to get a piece of paper in between them. Hiro's arms clamps Bryan so tightly against him that Bryan could only just breath. Hiro's tongue soon forces his lips apart and much to his surprise, Bryan finds himself kissing the older male back with as much passion. Mildly thankful for the arms that are supporting him, Bryan feels a wave of disappointment when Hiro breaks the kiss as suddenly as he had initiated it.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Hiro asks, slightly mockingly as he lets Bryan go, watching with satisfaction as Bryan falls and leans against the wall behind him, breathing deeply.

"I guess not," Bryan replies in a somewhat of a daze. He straightens as he moves the brush out the wrinkles in his clothes. "But what are you going to do when you find out that I stole your wallet, too?"

Hiro blinks. "What?"

Bryan pulls something out of his jacket pocket and shows him a familiar black wallet and he immediately smirks, throwing it up in the air and then catching it repeatedly. He grasps the leather article in his hand, before bringing it to rest just before his lips and he sticks his tongue out. He suddenly spins on his heel and bolts away. "Catch me if you can!"

Hiro blinks for a moment, before he bristles. "Get back here!"

* * *

X3 Please review. 


End file.
